Everything Isn't Always About You
by Juliet's Balcony
Summary: A Massington story! I'm not very good with summaries, but its mainly about drama and romance. There are conflicts with some of the charcters. Massie comes back and at first she's not that psyched but she grows to love Westcheaster again. (Old characters are in here, some aren't.. new ones are added..) Friendships are on the line? Can they fix it... figure it all out in the story!:)
1. Chapter 1: Massie's Back

**DISCLAIMER! ALMOST ALL RIGHTS GOES TO LISA HARRISON!**

CH 1! MASSIE

I was sitting at a park bench crying my eyes out. The bench was wet. I was in a thunderstorm, a wild one. I could tell this was a bad night, just something about this night is bad.

The air was cold, the clouds all dark, gloomy. You couldn't see the stars, not a beautiful night. You couldn't see the bright gleeful moon. I was looking up then soon my head went to a body lying on the cold wet cement.

An unknown person's eyes were close, blood trickling out of his right side of the body and his face looked in pain. Even though I couldn't really see his face I could tell his eyes were swollen with beat. This guy I was holding, I could tell he had muscles everywhere. This guy was built for some kind of sport.

I was next to the guy in the streets. The street lights were off, the cement was wet after the wild thunderstorm. I held this unknown guy in my hands. His head on my lap. I was hoping someone would come and help. I put my pointy finger and middle finger to his pulse on his neck, I couldn't feel anything. I started to freak out. My face coming down with tears now.

"Help, help! Someone please help" I pleaded over and over again.

Then a car came zooming out of no where. The car didn't stop. I didn't know if the car hit me or not.

I woke up with a start. I was gasping heavily. I have been having these dreams since I found out I was moving back to Westchester with my mom a month a go. My mom and dad are officially divorced. So my mom is going back to Westcheaster and starting her own clothing line. My mom got the rights to me so I am moving with her.

All four of my friends know I am moving back. Two of them knew right when I heard the news about me moving and the other two found out last week. Livi and Annie knew right when I heard the news, I texted them and they came to my flat so I could tell them more. Then the three of us had a sleep over for two straight weeks.

The only reason why they both knew is because I tell them everything. Annie knew because she is my best friend and I told her to visit me when she goes back to New York for school in a few months. Livi knew because she was moving with me. Her parents are traveling the world and her two twin sisters Taylor and Josie graduated from high school and going to college. So Livi is living with me. By the time her parents are coming back Livi would be going to college.

Kate and Monica were the ones who didn't know until last week. All five of us had a sleepover the whole week. Yesterday my mom and Livi's mom said we couldn't have sleepovers anymore. We had to spend time with our family.

This was my last day here in London. I sighed and got up from my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. Then I stripped myself and went in the shower. After about ten minutes I brushed my copper short blonde curly hair. I could already see my curls forming. When my hair is curly it is right above my collar bone. When my hair is straight, it goes right under my collar bone. I could see some of my black nail polish chipping off my nails while I was brushing my hair. I got my shirt and shorts with gladiators shoes on and I went in my room again.

I went downstairs to get something to eat before the airplane ride. When I was done eating I decided to go up stairs and say farewell to my room for the last time.

I looked at my empty room. All the fun memories here. All the sad menories all seem like happy memories now. I know I am going to miss this place.

I smiled then I turned to my empty wall on the right of me where there used to be pictures. Pictures of my friends and I in Westcheaster and the friends here in London. I even still have a picture with Landon and believe it or not I still have a picture of Derrick and I. I smiled at the memories. I went to the door and shut off my light. Then shut the door signaling that was the last time I will see my room in this flat ever again. I walked downstairs with my carry on bag and my two suitcases.

Soon it was 10:00, almost time for me to leave. I was sitting on the couch when my friend Livi and her family soon were knocking on the door. I jumped up from the L shape couch and answered the door.

Livi smiled when she saw me. I waved them in and stepped aside so the could enter.

Livi is one of my best friends. I tell her and Annie everything. Livi has a personality that you can never be mad at. She is a bubbly happy person. Livi has no temper, she tries to be nice to everyone. Livi can never hold a grudge for more than an hour.

I went by Livi and she was smiling. I couldn't help but to smile back even though I was scared to death. I looked at her rosy cheeks. They go with her carmel wavy blond hair. Her hazel green eyes made her look sweet. Her eyes made her, her.

Her outfits are always something wildly fun. She always had a bright neon shirt that matched her designer jeans with her ankle boot.

Livi is on the soccer team as well as Annie and I. I thought I would hate soccer but I don't. I actually love it. Soccer make me feel alive, it makes me feel happy. I now know how Kristen feels about soccer. Turns out I'm good at soccer because I made it to varsity, not a single freshman did last year. Livi and Annie were on varsity with me but this year I can't try out, I'm moving.

Maybe moving is good for me right now. That last game I did not like at all. It was too embarrassing to watch what wa happenig with my best friend and James. Everyone saw them and I was embarrassed by that. Eeryone knew about James and me. That night made me want to not do soccer anymore. I got my wish but not the one I imagine why I wish not to do soccer.

I then came back to reality when my mom came. She put her three suitcases and carry on by the door. My mom welcomed Livi's family and Livi in. I was about to close the door when my dad came in. I smiled brightly and hugged him. I was going to miss him, I was going to miss his lame jokes but he will come and visit me during Thanksgiving.

He stayed to help put the suitecases in Livi's parents car. Soon it was time to leave for the airport so everyone piled in. I was about to go in the car but I turned around. I got out my camera and took a picture of my flat. I smiled and got in the car by the window. Soon we were driving away. The flat was getting farther and father away. I stared out the window the whole car ride until we got to the airport. Livi, my mom, and I got our luggage to where they will be shipped off to New York City the airport. We got out of sercurity with a breeze, finding the gate was easy, waiting to board he airplane was hard. The more the time flew, the less time I got to spend with my dad.

After about 10 minutes I got up from the chair because I was going to pick out snacks. I will not be eating airplane food. Livi tagged along because she thought that was a good idea what I thought of. Livi and I looked at many food stores and we eventually thought we had enough for the ride. We didn't need to get a lot since we will both be sitting and sharing the food on the airplane. We headed back to our gate location and we saw three other people that weren't there the first time.

I almost screamed but didn't. I did run to them though. My friends held there arms openly. We all had a group hug then I hugged each of them separtly.

I hugged Kate first, the person I wasn't mad at anymore. Besides it was three week ago news. It was time for me to get over it. Hoes before bros, Right?

I then whispered in Kate's ear, "the relationship would've never worked out with eachother anyways."

She looked at me with her baby blue eyes. Her eyes looked sweet but in the inside, it was evil, mean, and sometimes nice. She then hugged me again.

When Kate let me go I went to Monica who was smiling. I think the only reason why she was smiling because I was moving. She could have her beta spot back again, though the group will be smaller.

Moni hugged me again and I hugged back. Her bulging curious brown eyes looked evil and I am going to take you down but yet sweet.

I went to Annie, Annie looked at me sadly with her chocolate brown eyes. She opened her arms wide. I went in and hugged her tight. Her ash brown with light brown highlights curly hair made it like a curtain and covered my face.

"I'm going to miss you!"

"Me too Mass! Love you!"

"Love you too" I smiled then I let her go so Livi could hug Annie.

I turned around and saw someone I wasn't expecting to be here. This time I ran, I didn't care what people thought of me. I ran into my half brother's opened arms. Long story short my dad had Jared three years before me with a different women. My mom didn't get mad, she knew about Jared, in fact she loves Jared like it's her own son.

"Jared what are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving to go to my camp site. Came here to say good bye to you though" he said smiling in his American accent. His brown eyes like me twinkled. His blond hair like his mom was cut into now short for the army.

"You're leaving already" I asked sad.

He nodded his head. I just hugged him tighter. Then he let me go.

"Hey don't worry, here, it's a picture of us two together. It's like I'm never going to be gone" he said smiling. I smiled up at him.

"I gotta go talk to my friends alittle bit more" I said still smiling.

He looked over my shoulder and saw them talking. Livi then saw Jared. She smiled and waved at him. I gave Jared a hug one last time and then went to Livi, Annie, Kate, and Monica.

We talked until the speakerphone was on again by the announcer. "Gate G-5 will be boarding in 10 mintues."

"That's us" I sighed.

"We'll you better be going. Bye guys, we love you" Annie said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch" Livi smiled an I smiled too. Then Livi and I went to our parents. We turned back to them and waved. They then walked until we couldn't see them.

"Daddy I'm going to miss you" I said chocking back my tears when I was hugging my dad.

He just hugged me. He kissed my forehead and let me go. I looked up at his brown eyes just like mine and his eyes crinkled when he smiled at me.

"Gate G-5 will be boarding in five minutes" the announcer said again in the speaker phone.

"Mass, time to go" my mom said sweetly to me.

I wiped away a tear forming in my eye and nodded my head. I went to my mom with my carry on bag on my back and went in line.

I turned around and my dad was standing there still smiling. I couldn't help but let a tear come out. I wiped my eyes again hoping my mascara wouldn't run even though I barely had mascara on.

"Flight going to New York City is now boarding" the announcer finally said.

I waved good-bye to my dad one last time. He waved back smiling. Then I saw him walk away. I watched him go until I couldn't see him. I faced forward and gave the flight attendant my ticket. He then ripped a piece off and gave me the rest back.

Soon I was sitting down in first class with Livi. We put our snacks in the middle. Our airplane seat were connected together. So whatever you do to one of them, the other seat does the same. I got the window seat and Livi got the aisle seat. My mom was sitting across from us. She had her own seat.

The first thing I did was look down at the picture of Jared and I. It was both of us smiling. We were at a restraunt for my 16th birthday. I was wearing a blue sparkly thin strap short dress. My hair was curly and my hair was light ash brown that was to my shoulders.

Jared was smiling just like me. He was in fancy clothes. He wore a tux that had a purple tie. His hair was longer than his hair now.

It was a great night. The Chinese food was always good. My mom and dad were actually get along fine and they were together not divorced. I then came back to reality. I put the picture in my notebook that was in my back pack. When I zipped up my bag I put my bag in front of me.

I didn't feel like sleeping so I looked out the window. The airplane was soon up in the air enough to let me not really see anything but clouds and a bright sunny day. I decided that was just boring so I watched T.V.

I watched two episode of this one show called "One Tree Hill." It was good, I wished it was about soccer though. It was about basketball which I am fine with I guess. I realized that I was tired so I slept.

I woke up and at first I didn't know where I was. Then I remembered I was on an airplane heading track to New York. I looked on the devise that I watched T.V. and clicked on tracker. The tracker said we will be landing in about less than two hours. There was nothing to do because Livi was watching some kind of weird movie so I decided to go back to "One Tree Hill."

I finished one episode and I looked again where we were. It said we will be landing in 40 minutes. I turned off the devise and looked out the window. We will soon be landing in New York. I was not really excited but yet I was really excited.

Soon enough I could actually see the city light on. It looked all beautiful. I looked around the airplane and I saw everyone up staring at the lights of New York.

"Attention everybody we will be landing in 15 minutes so I ask everyone to put on your seat belt" the pilot said in the intercom.

I held on to my seat. Livi saw me and she could tell I was worried. She smiled over me and I kind of calmed down.

Once we landed, the airplane was a big chaos. My mom told Livi and I just to sit down until we have room to get our carry on and go in the airport. When there was barely any chaos we got our carry on and walked up to the airport. Soon enough we got a taxi and we were headed to Westcheaster. I glared at the window the whole ride. We passed city buildings, we passed Times Square, we passed more city buildings then soon we came to a stop.

The taxi was in front of a house. It had a sold sign up. I could tell the house was big. It was the size of the house I had before my family moved to London.

I looked around the neighborhood. There was a house in front of me with lights on. The house next to this house had lights on. In fact every house I saw had lights on. I sighed and grabbed my two bags and carry on. I walked up the stairs and enter the house.

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? GIVE ME PROPS IN THE COMMENTS! CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP WHEN EVER I HAVE TIME! I JUST HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW... BUT I WILL STILL DO CHAPTER 2 THIS MONTH FOR SURE!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know Again

**DISCLAIMER! ALMOST ALL RIGHTS GOES TO LISA HARRISON!**

**Here we go with chapter 2.**

_**Everything Isn't Always About You!**_

CH 2! MASSIE

When I stepped into the house I could smell the fresh new place. It smelled just like a new house. The house looked like the same as my house before on the outside, the house looks the same on the inside too. It was like the same exact replica. My mom laughed when she saw my face.

"Mass, it is the same exact house like before but the builders added and changed a few things. You will also be glad I asked them to build the house here" she smiled.

"Why, what's here that I don't know of?"

"Figure it out sweetie" she smiled again and walked away.

"I hate it when she does that."

My mom, Kendra was right, it was the same but there was an indoor soccer field. I will make sure not tell people about that, especially Kristen. The spa wasn't here though, though I was fine without it.

I went upstairs to the second floor and instead of two guest room I see three. I went to the third floor where my room and my mom's room are. I now saw three bedroom. One for my mom, one for me, and now one for Livi. Two rooms were the same size then one room really big. I'm guessing that is the master room for my mom.

I walked in my room, Livi taged along. My room looked the same, like I hadn't moved at all. The bed I had before was not there, there was a new king size bed. The furniture I had before were not there but new and better furniture were in my room. My walls were white just like my old room. "The IPod" I remember calling it that.

"Wow, Mass, you had a big room in your old house" Livi said in amazement.

I smiled and chuckled. I faced her then and said, "lets check out your room."

She smiled and I led the way to her room. When we entered it was just like mine. Only my room was a little bigger but that didn't matter, it looked like the same size to me.

My room faced the front yard and the right side of the house. Livi's room faced the front yard also but she faces the left side of the house.

Livi and I got out of the room and got our suitcases to put in our room. I grabbed my two suitcases and my carry on to go upstairs. I was about to go up but I looked out the window and saw someone familiar. Then I realized who it was. Livi looked out the window to see what I was gasping about.

"My friends here don't know I'm back, don't say my name" I whispered to Livi. She just nodded her head.

She knew all about me not wanting to stand out. Livi knew the old me and she knows the new me.

The girl who looked familiar knocked on the door. My mom then came but I pushed her hands away.

"I got it, I think I know who it is and I don't want the girl to know it is me, Massie! Don't say anything! Please mom don't" I warned her with a glare.

She just chuckled and smiled. Then she left to go upstairs. I heard her close the door to her room and that's when I opened the front door.

"Hi, you guys most be the new neighbors" she smiled.

I nudged Livi so she could talk. It was no use so I talked. I guess Livi thought the same thing because we both talked the same time.

"Yes we are the new neighbors" with Livi and I talking it sounded like two people talking at once.

"Whoa, are you guys like twins because you guys talked at the same time sounding the same" she gushed still smiling.

I poked Livi a little harder and she got the message. She looked at me accusingly though. I looked at her like I was sorry.

"No we aren't twins" she smiled.

"Well you guys could be, you guys look the same" she said happily. "Though you look a lot like my old friend Massie. God I miss her" she said. Her face was happy at one point then it turned all sad and depress.

Livi lifted up one of her eyebrows. I knew what she was thinking. I shook my head at her. My eyes widened telling her not to talk now. Then I got the look as in she got what I was saying to her.

"Well she's not, sorry but we got to go. We have to unpack" Livi said smiling at the girl.

"Oh no that's fine. By the way I'm Claire" she stuck out her hand. My eyes froze when I heard her say her name. My guess was right. Livi saw my face and then she turned to Claire.

"Well nice to meet you Claire."

"Ya nice meeting you too. Hopefully I see you guys around. By the way if you guys have any question I am across the street. So you can just walk if you need anything" she smiled then waved good-bye.

Livi shut the door. I walked to the big window and watched Claire walk up her house. She opened her front door then closed it.

"Come on Mass, you're such a weirdo" Livi said while dragging me. I came back to reality and grabbed my bags.

We went our separate ways when we got to the third floor. I walked in my room and set my bags down. I sighed an walked to my window that was facing the front yard. I saw Claire's new house. Her house looked like a homey kind of house. So I see that her parents are still the same, same finiacial are doing fine. I shouldn't be talking though. At a time my family was poor, but of course I never told anyone. Not evenAnnie or Livi. I tell them everything. I didn't want them to judge me.

I got tired looking out in my front yard so I decided to look at my other window. I walked over there and I just saw another window. I saw no one in the window though. Well that was so much fun, nice view I got, not.

I was about to leave but two people walked in. I kind of hid so the people didn't know I was watching them. When I saw the view clearly, it was a girl. Maybe a red head, I was pretty sure it was a red head. She was talking to someone, well more like shouting.

I peeked a little bit higher. That was a mistake though. The person the red head was talking to saw me. This person was a guy, a very familiar guy. He saw me looking at the girl and him. His face was not happy at all. He stood up and opened his window. I opened mine so I could hear what he was saying.

"Do you mind, we are trying to have a private conversation" he said in a mad voice. The voice kind of sounded familiar. The voice was deeper though. I felt like I heard this voice but alittle bit higher.

"Are you going to answer me" he asked again in a mad tone.

"Umm well, I thought to get to know people, I'm new in this neighborhood" I said.

"Oh, yeah I heard some new people were moving in your house. Well nice meeting you, I'm Derrick" he said with a nod not sounding mad anymore. I widend my eyes at the sound of him.

"Harrington" I asked wondering if it wasn't him.

He had a confused look. He then mumbled and walked towards his window, "h, how did you know my last name?"

"I had a friend who told me about you" I lied.

"Who" he asked angrily confused. "Who told you about me" he said now angry and not confused.

"A friend" I half lied.

"Who" he commanded.

"Derrick, don't be mean to the new neighbor" the girl said.

"Dylan why are you still here" he said. Dylan? My eyes lit up. After I think about it, the girl does look like Dylan.

"Derrick" she asked confused.

"We aren't even together, out now! You" Derrick pointed his finger at me. "Blonde you tell me who told you about me."

"I rather not say, I got to go un-pack now" I said then shut my window.

He looked at me. His arms were crossed. Then he motioned me to open my window again. I sighed and did what he told me to.

"Can I at least get your name blonde" he said now smiling.

"I don't know, I barely know you."

"Oh come on, here I'll tell you alittle bit about me" he said grinning. The famous grin that I liked. That's what found me attracted to him.

"Umm I don't know" I said in sure of. "I don't think so. Goodbye Derrick."

"Can I know your name?"

I laughed and shook my head in meaning of no. I was about to put my window down but I stopped half way. "You can call me Blonde" I said and winked at him. Then I closed the window but left it alittle bit up so I could have fresh air. I went towards my carry on bag and I opened my bag and pulled out my laptop and IPod. I put my laptop on my new glass desk that was there already. I pulled on my Facebook page. Before I could do anything someone knocked on the door downstairs.

"Honey will you get that" my mom yelled to me. I sighed and rolled out of my chair.

I walked downstairs slowly. I opened the door with a surprise. I took a step back.

"Hey Blonde, just wanted to meet you in person" he flashed me a grin. I laughed and pushed him lightly.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Umm, I don't know. Derrick can I ask you a question?"

He nodded as in he didn't care. His used to be shaggy blonde hair now cut into a buzz cut. He still looks gorgeous as ever but when he finds out about me I just want to be friends with him.

"What was Dylan doing in your house" I asked coursioly. "Are you guys still going out?"

He just laughed his head off like it was a joke. Was it a joke, I really didn't know. I don't care if they are still going out, not my problem.

"Why do you care" he smiled wickedly at me.

"I, I don't but since you guys like broke up in like middle school, I would of" I could of finished but he interrupted me.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Well I actually don't know a lot about you" I then added more to tell him how I knew he was dating Dylan without him knowing I knew a lot about him. "Remember I told you, I have a friend who told me about you."

"Right" he grinned at me. "So I have a question for you."

I was afraid of why it was but I let him continue. I gestured him to go on.

"Who is this friend who is talking about me?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. My eyes were solid into his. He shifted uncomfortably as in he kind of remembered me.

"You look a lot like this girl I knew. Hey you didn't say where you were from."

"Well um, I'm from London and the girl you say, who was she" I asked courisouly if he would talk about me without him knowing it was me.

"Massie Block, my Block" then he relized what he said and put his hands to his mouth. I almost smiled when he said "my Block". I missed hearing that but I had a straight face.

"You say you lived in London, that's where Massie lives. Do you know her" after he said that he cleared his throat. I lifted one of my eye brows and he looked at me again.

"Hold on, you look like Massie, you lived in London, and you know a lot about me" he looked at me again and asked the name that I hoped he didn't. "Massie?"

I looked at him in the eyes and grabbed his hands. I told him to shush up when he was about to yelp. I dragged him upstairs queitly into my room.

"Massie" he asked again. I shook my head lying. He sighed then. I didn't know what to make out of that sigh. Did he not like me?

"Do you still like her, like as a friend?"

He then laughed. What was that suppose to mean? "I haven't seen her in a long time. It would be nice seeing her, I guess. Its just she got on my nerves" he said then shuddered. I kind of looked down ashamed. Then I perked my head back up so he wouldn't notice.

"I'm sure she's changed."

He started to laugh. He then shook his head and said, "I doubt it. I'm sure she is still doing her lame comebacks, still dressing like a high maintance girl, and I bet she's still a bitch."

I was shocked believe it or not. Is that what people thought of me. I had no idea if they did.

"Well you better leave. I still have to un-pack" I said pushing him out my door. "You know where the door is, you can walk yourself out.

"Oh come on Blonde, you want help" he said smiling.

Before I could tell him my answer, he started to un-buckle one of my suitcases. I walked to him slowly then. I went to one of my suitecases that had clothes. My other suitcase had pictures, letters, and all of my memories. Derrick was looking through that suitcase and I had to stop him.

"Maybe it's better if you don't help, now go" I said pushing him up before he could see anything else.

"Oh come on Blonde, just" before he could finished I got up and opened the door for him. I practically dragged him until we were at the front door.

I opened the door just to see someone I was not expecting. I let go of Derrick and hugged Jared.

"Jared what are you doing here" I said smiling.

"I can only stay for a little bit" he said smiling to me. Then he relized Derick was only starring at us.

"Who is this" he nodded to Derrick.

"Oh this is Derrick, my neighbor."

Derrick reached out his hand. Then he said, "Hey Blonde who's this?"

"Oh hi Derrick, I'm M" before Jared could blow my cover I interrupted him.

"Derrick this is my boyfriend" I said smiling. Then I looked at Jared. He shook his head alittle getting why I said that. He was just ashamed I had to use that excuse.

Derrick was speechless. He moved passed me without saying anything else.

I then told him before he left, "see you around Derrick."

"Yeah see you around" he mumbled then walked out.

I turned to Jared and I was practically laughing. I let him inside. He automatically sat on the couch.

"Hey Mass what was that all about?"

"Well Derrick doesn't know who I am and you were about to blow my cover" I looked at him kind of mad. I couldn't stay mad at him though.

"You can stay and keep Livi company, her door is the one on the left on the third floor" I said and going to the soccer arena.

"Wait where are you going" he said getting up confused.

"I need to clear my head. I am not going to do that here in the arena though. I want to get rid of the soccer arena."

He just shrugged and went upstairs to Livi's room. I think it is kind of weird but they have a thing where they are best friends. Livi likes him more than a friend though and it disgust me.

After I finished dressing myslef into soccer clothes I grabbed the soccer ball, my water bottle, and my IPod and went out the door.

I didn't know where the soccer field was so I regret what I was going to do but I walked up to Derricks house and knocked on his door.

He opened up the door without a smile. I just kind of laughed to myself of what I did to him. He looked me up and down.

"What do you want? Don't you have a boyfriend" he said kind of angrily.

I shook my head but didn't tell him anything else. Instead I asked him, "where is the high school and does it have a soccer field?"

He just laughed. Did he think I wasn't cut out to be a soccer player or into soccer. He probably did.

"I'm serious" I said glaring at him.

He laughed alittle bit more but cleared his throat. "I could show you but I can't see you play soccer."

I shook my head again. If he was going to show me and make fun of me it would not be worth it. He would also not leave an he would see me play soccer. I don't want anybody to see me play especially Derrick.

"Forget it, I'll just ask the person who lives up their" I said getting off his pourch and walking up to where my fingers were pointing.

I stopped when Derrick told me to stop. He ran up to me and turned me around.

"I could tell you the direction" and he told me the directions. I left without him following me. I kept on turning back to make sure he wasn't following me.

I got to the high school easily and saw the field. I set down my soccer ball and my water bottle. I put my music in from my IPod and made sure my soccer cleat shoelace was on tight. I dribbled the ball on to the field and made the first shot.

I did the same exact thing. Then I decided to do some drills. After I thought I was done with drills I decided to take a brake. I went to my water and took out my music. I was about to drink but someone clapped behind me.

I turned around and there was Derrick grinning. I turned around mad at him and embarrassed that he saw me.

"Got to give it to you Blonde, you're good. I'm sure I'm better then you though."

"Got enough ego in you" I said still mad at him. I turned around so I could see him. "You weren't suppose to follow me."

He just shrugged. He then walked towards me. I just dranked my water as he walked a little bit closer to me.

"You know your kicks are good but they could be better if you move your hips alittle bit more to the side."

I just nodded my head. I put down my water bottle and looked at Derrick. He looked back at me. He looked at my chocolate brown eyes then into my copper blonde curly hair that was in a low pony tail.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth" he said.

I knew what he meant but I was going to play dumb like a blond. "What are you talking about?"

"Livi, your best friend from London let me in your house after you left."

"You went in my room and snooped around my stuff that aren't yours" I raised my voice.

He held his hands back. He looked kind of scared but not that scared. He was kind of laughing.

"Massie why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"You have know right to snoop around in my room" I said pissed at Derrick.

I glared at him in my eyes. I got my soccer ball and my water bottle and started to walk with my IPod. I could tell Derrick was running up behind me. I could see his shadows.

"Massie I'm sorry I snooped around but I just needed to know who you were" he said when he caught up to me.

"Are you going to talk to me" he asked making me annoyed with him.

I ignored what he was saying. When I got to my house I slammed the door shut in his face. I walked upstairs and into Livi's room. I was about to say something but I saw my best friend and my brother in a make out session. That made me awkward and the whole thing just made me disgusted. I cleared my throat so they would know I wanted their attention.

"Livi can I talk to you now, in my room" I said ignoring Jared's bright red embarrass face.

She just nodded and followed me in my room. I glared at her. She stood there not smiling.

"What do you need" she finally asked in a calm voice.

"Why did you let Derrick in! He snooped through my things. He found out I was me, Massie" I yelled at Livi.

"Oh come on Massie, he would've found out eventually. Why didn't you want him to know it was you anyways?"

"I didn't want him to know it was me. I dont want anybody to know it's me. I wanted to start a new me."

"There has got to be more then that, I know you."

"Everybody all thought I was a, a bitch" I quietly said the last part

"How do you know that?"

"Derrick told me."

Livi just nodded her head. She was about to leave but I grabbed her arm and turned her around. I wasn't done talking to her if she thought I was.

"Now tell me why you let Derrick in my room!"

"Massie he said he needed to know who you were. Now will you let me go" she said. I let go of her.

Before she left I just told her, "you should be careful with him."

Livi looked at me confused. Then she got who I was talking about. She just smiled a little bit.

"Why?"

"He's a player and he's leaving soon" I said and looked down. I looked over at my bag. The picture was still inside safe.

Livi just smiled at me still. Then she left my room. I was there alone. I was about to leave then I noticed someone at my window. Was Derrick there the whole time listening to our conversation. I widened my eyes when I noticed my window was only a little bit shut.

I walked to my window and opened it higher. I looked at Derrick angrily. I folded my arms and he waved to me.

"Were you listening to our conversation" I said still mad at him.

He nodded his head slowly. That was it. This kid is about to be beat up. I had my murderous eyes on him.

"Four days from now is the first day of school. Are you excited" he asked changing the subject. "Did you get your supplies?"

I glared at him even more. Does he think I will let him off the hook. No way I will let him off.

I shut my window fully. I turned to my bed and flopped down. I kept on playing what happen today, what all happened today. I then felt my eyes dropping down.

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? GIVE ME PROPS IN THE COMMENTS! CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP WHEN EVER I HAVE TIME! I JUST HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW... BUT I WILL STILL DO CHAPTER 2 THIS MONTH FOR SURE!:)**

**Disclaimer, Almost every idea is all rights to Lisa Harisson the author who started the Clique!:)**

**What do you guys think? Sorry if I took a while to update, I had chapters ready but when I emailed chapter 2, it didn't show all of my story, but now I hope I fixed it. I'll put chapter 3 up soon, hopefully. Comment below if you have any questions, concerns, or anything. ****By the way... how do you make chapters into one story as chapters in the same story? I don't know how, it would be nice to know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**DISCLAIMER! ALMOST ALL RIGHTS GOES TO LISA HARRISON!**

**Here we go with chapter 3.**

_**Everything Isn't Always About You!**_

**CH 3! MASSIE**

Four days went by and my belongings that I brought with me were in my room where I wanted them to be. Jared was gone, he and I said our goodbyes yesterday. Jared left last night at eight.

When ever I go in my room I looked at my window facing Derrick's room. He was either looking at my window or he was no where in his room.

I woke up early at 6:00 so I could get ready for my first day at school. Soon everyone would know who I was. I turned on my light and automatically looked at my right side of the window. Derrick's light was off. He was probably still sleeping.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower. Exactly in five minutes I was done with my shower. I combed my hair and I could already see my copper blond curly hair forming. I opened my cupboard and saw my silver circlet. I smiled and put it on my head.

I grabbed my robe hanging from behind my door. I dropped my towel that was around me and put on my robe. I walked into my room again and I then turned to look out my widow and saw Derrick's light on. I blushed slightly when I saw him taking off his shirt. I could only see the back of him but he was very built. Built like a soccer player. I turned around and grabbed my clothes I picked out last night.

I went back to my bathroom and changed. I took off my robe and grabbed my white bra then I put on my matching underwear. I put on my long sleeve button down Chambray shirt. The shirt also had a tie in the front and on the bottom of my shirt.. My red Sateen high waist shorts were right by my bright blue Madden Girl Julissa Oxford shoes.

After I was done putting on my outfit I looked at my hair and it was a little damp. My hair had curls in it. I wanted more curls today though so I curled my hair. I finished doing my hair around 7:15. I opened my cabinet and grabbed my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth. When I was done I quickly put on mascara. Now you can see my eyes better. I got out of the bathroom and grabbed my black and white Aztec Graphic backpack. I slung it over my right shoulder and walked downstairs. I didn't see Livi down here so I'm assuming she is still getting ready.

I saw my mom on the couch reading a fashion magazine. She turned around when she heard me. She smiled up at me and walked into the kitchen. We didn't have a chief because my mom can actually cook. Se started cooking in England and she realized she loves cooking. My mom just grabbed me a granola bar and a bowl of strawberries. She turned back to me and smiled. I of course returned the smile.

"So mom how am I getting to school" I suddenly asked her.

She smiled and answered, "From our neighbors driver."

I kind of arched one of my eyebrows. Which neighbor though. Of course I just nodded my head and I didn't complain.

"When is Livi coming down?"

"I'm here, I'm here" suddenly a voiced said behind us.

I turned around and smiled. She was wearing a red half sleeve fit and flare all over floral embroidered lace dress. On her waist was a navy thin blue belt. Her shoes were white Wanted Natalie 2. She wore her hair down straight. Over her left shoulder was a Navy Floral backpack.

Livi grabbed a granola bar and a few strawberries. She saw me then and smiled.

"I love your outfit" she said in a happy tone.

"Thanks! I love yours too" I beamed then I told her, "now remember do not say my name to anybody."

She just laughed and nodded her head. She was about to say something but the door knocked. I knew who was at the door I just didn't know who exactly.

I opened the door to see a smiling Claire. She waved her hand at Livi and I. We quickly called good-bye to my mom before Claire could see her. I shut the door and walked towards where Claire was heading. I saw a car in front of my house. Claire was getting in the back seat so Livi and I slid in next to her. Claire had a black range rover. I was kind of surprise she had a range rover. Her dad most be doing good at his new company. Since she can live in this expensive neighborhood.

The seat was almost like my old range rover but not really. I saw Claire looking at me in a confused face. I pretended not to notice Claire staring at me. Instead I looked forward. The whole car ride was just awkward. No one talked, well Claire tried talking but I didn't talk at all. Livi was being polite and answering the questions Claire was popping out.

I was glad when the car stopped. Claire got out first. Claire was waiting for us to come out. Then when Livi and I came out everyone stared at us. I grabbed Livi's hand and we both went inside the building. I turned around and saw Claire was following us.

I smiled as sweetly as I could, "umm Claire it's fine we got it from here, thanks though."

She laughed and kind of blushed. "Oh I wasn't following you guys, I figured you could handel all this." Claire laughed again. Her laugh was getting annoying but I still missed her. "I'm going towards my friends" she said pointing towards the entrance.

I looked where she was pointing and I saw familiar faces. I saw the same red-headed girl I saw two days ago. Then I saw a dirty blond hair girl. Standing next to the blond I saw a long wavy dark glossy brown hair girl. I turned back to Claire and smiled at her. She instantly knew why I was smiling. Claire said goodbye to Livi and I. We saw her go up to her friends and hugged them. I instantly knew who they were. I smiled at what they still are. They were still a tight group. I smiled yet I was sad at the same time. Livi saw my face and nudged me. She smiled, her "are you okay" smile. I nodded my head and we started to walk again.

Livi and I used the other doors to get in that was not by Claire and her familiar friends. Once Livi and I were in the office we went up to the front desk.

"Hi, we are here for our schedule" I said politely.

She smiled her blond hair was up in a pony tail. "Okay and what are your names?"

"Massie Block" I said as quietly but so she could hear me.

She looked at the table behind her and looked for my name. She then smiled and came back with my schedule. Then she nodded towards Livi.

"I'm Olivia Baker" Livi said smiling.

The administrator went bak to the table and looked under B. She found her name and came back.

"Here you guys are. Now there is a map of this school and" then I interrupted.

"Mrs. Taylor, well we came here yesterday for our orientation since we are new here and we know where we are supposed to go" I said smiling so I didn't sound irritated or rude to her.

She just laughed and hit her self light in the head. "Oh silly me of course you guys did. I always forget new students come with the freshmen for orientation. Well have a good first day" she said and smiled at us.

"Thanks" Livi and I said at the same time. We smiled at Mrs. Taylor when she flashed us a smile.

Livi and I decided to stay in the office so we could sit and look over our schedules together. Livi and I have home room with Mrs. Nells so that's good we get to be together in the morning. Livi and I have most of the same classes together besides AP and biology. We have home room, first, third, fourth, sixth, seventh, and eighth period together. That wasn't so bad, at least we were in most if the classes together.

The door to the office opened and I automatically look up. I got up slowly and walked up to a girl who was talking to the administrator that helped us. I stopped a couple of feet away from her. When she turned around I widened my eyes. I then shrieked and hugged Annie. Annie was standing right in front of me.

"Annie! What are you doing here" I asked.

"Surprise, I go here now. My dad moved to Westchester two weeks you told me that your were coming back here. He automatically put me in this school right when I told him you were moving back here" she smiled shyly.

I smiled even brighter. I hugged her again. I took her over to Livi who was now jumping with joy in her seat. Livi quickly got up and hugged Annie.

Annie sat beside me. I took her schedule and she had all the same classes with Livi. She even has home room with us. Though I have two that I don't have with her and Livi. Now I was kind of sad again, my two best friends are here and I don't have two classes with them. Oh what a good day school is starting for me.

The school bell rung at 8:30 and we quickly got to our home room with Mrs. Nells. Livi, Annie, and I got the back of the room where there were only three seats in the back.

Everybody was talking, but I had a feeling everybody was talking about us. I could tell by some of them turning back to look at us. It was really obvious of them. Then I heard the door open and saw a familiar face. He noticed me right away.

"Hey M" he started to say but I shook my head at him. He then put on a confused face. He walked over to me and I sighed.

"Don't say my name until the teacher does" I whispered to him without looking at him. I could tell he was behind me because he put his hands on the back of my chair.

He looked at me confused. Then he just laughed and shook his head. He was about to say something but a dude a head of us interrupted us.

"Yo D, I saved you a spot" the dude said. Then he looked at me. He had a confuse face like he recognized me right away. He was about to say something but I shook my head towards him.

"Ya Cam I'm coming. I'm just welcoming the newbies" he said then looked at me and winked at me. I kind of blushed but looked away to tell Annie something.

"That's Derrick by the way, the dude I told you about" I whispered in her ear.

She kind of opened her mouth but she shut it quickly. She just laughed and looked at Derrick. He then nodded his head and she smiled at me.

"I can see why you went out with him" she whispered to me.

I looked at her, "we were in seventh grade. I was naive back then."

"Sure you were" she said and started laughing.

I just ignored her and I realized Derrick was still standing by us.

"Bye" I said. He just rolled his eyes an started to walk to the seat where Cam saved his spot. "Oh and by the way, really newbies, I'm technically not new" I said and smiled.

"Not in this school Blonde" he replied an sat down. I smiled at what he called me.

I then turned to Cam that was still staring at me. His one green eye and his one blue eyes gazing at me. His brown hair was shorter just like Derrick's hair cut. I stared at him and he widened his eyes. Derrick realized what Cam was going to say next when he saw Cam's face. Derrick just shook his head and said something in his ears.

Cam just turned around to face the front. The door opened again and in came the teacher. She went in the front of the room and wrote down her name. Then when she was done writing it she faced us and smiled.

"Hello juniors, I am Mrs. Nells. Okay so I decided that since we have some new comers we are going to share our name and share what one of our hobbies are" she said sweetly and smiled.

What did she think of us? We aren't little kinds. Why was she treating us like we're amateurs? I don't like it when adults treat us like we are still in middle school. It's stupid of them.

Mrs. Nell's pointed her fingers and the person in the front of the room. The girl sighed and stood up.

"My name is Alicia Rivera and my favorite hobby is giving announcements in the morning" after she shared she sat down. I missed Alicia and the girls but they soon would find out who I am in alittle bit.

"Alright now pick someone in this room" Mrs. Nell's smiled and walked over to her chair at her desk.

Alicia's fingers went towards Annie. At first I thought she pointed at me but Annie spoke up. I was releaved it was Annie she picked.

"My name is Anne Hendricson" Annie said and waved then she went on "and my favorite hobby is soccer."

Most if the boys hollered when they heard about soccer. Mrs. Nell's rolled her eyes at the boys about their passion of soccer.

Annie didn't know who to pick so she picked Livi who was on my left. Livi stood up nervously. She smiled very shyly and sighed.

"My name is Olivia Baker and my hobby is gymnastics" she said shyly. Then Livi pointed at Cam to talk.

"Well I'm Cam Fisher and I love soccer" he said then nudged Derrick.

"Well all of you know it's me but, I'm Derrick Harrington, the soccer goalie and I love soccer" he said sounding as if he was trying to impress me that he is still the goalie.

Then he did a thing that I hate him for but I knew my time would come. He picked me to say what my hobby is and what my name is. Now is the time where everyone would be staring at me and this stare was going to be embarrassing. I don't like spotlight anymore, in fact I hate having attention at all the time.

I sighed and got up. "I don't have a hobby" I said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I continued. "And my name is Massie Block" I finally said my name.

As soon as I told everyone my name, everyone looked up. They all turned around to face me. Not bored, not tired, not looking at their seat but all of my new classmates eyes were on me. They all had confused and surprised face on.

**Alright so I wont update until I get at least 10 reviews.. :)**

**So I need a name for the high school. Okay so in my story, Massie doesn't remember where the high school is, and that was in chapter 2, the first time I mentioned the high school.. that's the same with the soccer field. **

**Disclaimer to Lisa Harrison, I only wrote my added parts.. the parts you don't recognize at first.**

**So in chapter 1, these things were said that were not belong to me or I just have something to say..**

**Chapter 1: **

**(1.) _I watched two episode of this one show called "One Tree Hill."_ _It was good, I wished it was about soccer though. It was about basketball which I am fine with I guess. I realized that I was tired so I slept. (_****1. my comment.) ****One Tree Hill is obviously not owned by me. That is my favorite t.v. series! It's absolutely my favorite all time!**

******(2.) _After about 10 minutes I got up from the chair because I was going to pick out snacks. I will not be eating airplane food. Livi tagged along because she thought that was a good idea what I thought of. Livi and I looked at many food stores and we eventually thought we had enough for the ride. We didn't need to get a lot since we will both be sitting and sharing the food on the airplane. We headed back to our gate location and we saw three other people that weren't there the first time. (2. my comment.)_**** I absolutely hate airplane fo**od.

******(3.) ****_Livi smiled when she saw me._ _I waved them in and stepped aside so the could enter. (3. my comment.) _****Livi does have an american accent. Her family just lives in London.**

******(4.) _Soon I was sitting down in first class with Livi. We put our snacks in the middle. Our airplane seat were connected together. So whatever you do to one of them, the other seat does the same. I got the window seat and Livi got the aisle seat. My mom was sitting across from us. She had her own seat._ ****(4. _my comment._) ****I know that's not how airplane first class seats are but in my story it is.**  


**********(5.) _Once we landed, the airplane was a big chaos. My mom told Livi and I just to sit down until we have room to get our carry on and go in the airport. When there was barely any chaos we got our carry on and walked up to the airport. Soon enough we got a taxi and we were headed to Westcheaster. I glared at the window the hole ride. We passed city buildings, we passed Times Square, we passed more city buildings then soon we came to a stop. _****(5.** my comment.) ** I'm pretty sure it takes around 30 minutes from New York City to Westcheaster. Tell me if I'm right or not, I don't live in New York so I don't know.**

**********(6. _my comment.) _****Thanks to hawtjuicyaddict, you helped me a lot, thanks!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: That Bitch

**DISCLAIMER! ALMOST ALL RIGHTS GOES TO LISA HARRISON!**

**Here we go with chapter 4.**

_**Everything Isn't Always About You!**_

**CH 4! MASSIE  
**

I sat down sliding down my seat so no one could see me. The bell thankfully ringed. I grabbed my bag and grabbed Annie and Livi hands fast so no one would try to stop me.

Lucky for me though I wasn't lucky. When Annie, Livi, and I entered english I could tell we were going to be stopped by some people, not just some people, people I didn't really want to talk to.

Alicia blocked our way where we were going to sit. Her raven hair was to her shoulders, not her long silky raven hair anymore. She still had toned skin. She was wearing something that seem like her. To me it was a little bit sluty but not to much.

Claire stood by Alicia smiling and crossing her arms. Dylan was on the other side of Alica. Dylan's flaming red hair was in a high pony tail. Kristen was still her tom boyish self.

Livi, Annie, and I still could walk to not notice Alica, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen. I pretended to tell Livi something. Livi knew what I was doing. She knew me so well. Livi just laughed and nodded her head. I just laughed with her. I was so glad she could play along with my game.

"Massie" Alicia finally said when they finally reached us. "What are you doing here" she said smiling an squealing.

"You look totally different" Dylan said and smiled.

"How was London, did you learn anything" Kristen pitched in.

Claire just hugged me without saying anything. I smiled and hugged Claire back. I let go of her so I could see all four of them again.

"Surprise" I squeaked and smiled.

Alica just smiled and hugged me. I lifted my eyebrows but I hugged her back instantly. Dylan and Kristen hugged me next right after I let go if Alica.

When Dyaln and Kristen let me go so I could breath they squealed again.

Livi nudged me alittle. I could tell she already knew who the people were that were in front of us but she wanted to be introduced. I just laughed quietly so only Livi could hear me.

"Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen these are my best friends, Livi and Annie" I said smiling.

Livi waved her hands and smiled but Annie just stood there. That's the thing with her, she sticks up for her friends. Apparetly she disguises them for what they did to me in the past. I told everything that has happen to us. Alicia always trying to take me down so she can be alpha. Claire tried to take me down, lied to me, and picked Cam over me. Dylan went along with Alicia's 'group' for a while. Kristen she also went along with Alicia's 'group' but Kristen sonetimes picked soccer over me. Annie absolutely loves soccer, so who ever likes soccer, is audiomatically friends with Annie.

So Annie is a nice sweet girl, it's just you don't want to get on her bad side. When you're in a fight with her, it last for a while. I never had a fight with Annie, I only seen a fight happen between her and Moni. It was over some stupid thing about a boy. Yes about a boy, you would think Annie wouldn't care but she did. She really liked that boy but Moni stole him from her. Moni did know Annie had a huge crush on that guy but she went after him. Annie had a crush on that guy for like one year. You would think Annie wouldn't care about boys, well she only cared for that guy and Moni had to ruined everything. So Annie got mad at Moni and didn't talk to her for five months straight. They would sit at the same table but never talk. They would go to Kate's or Livi's house but they would never talk. They would do fun activities together with the group but they would never talk. That is how bad you don't want to be on her bad side. Well Alicia, Claire, and Dylan made it to her bad side, already.

Annie stood there crossing her arms. Her ash brown with light brown highlights hair was short, her hair was right above her shoulders. I guess she got a hair cut while Livi and I were here in Westcheaster.

Annie has an awesome family. She literally thinks her family sucks, I don't know why. She has a perfect life's Her mom is an actress, well Juliet, Annie's mom is on break. Annie's step-dad is a professional soccer player. He literally is a cool guy. They now have two sons who are Gavin and Luke.

So Annie's mom used to live in America but got divorced so she decided to live life. So she starred in a movie called "Known as You." Then she did quite a few movies after that. She did guest star in some of the T.V. shows. One of her movie was held in England when Annie was in seventh grade. So she moved with her mom for a year and a half. Juliet met Chris there when he was there for soccer.

When Juliet moved to London, Annie's dad stayed in the U.S. and started a new life with Lyneih Robins. They are happily married with no other kids.

Annie was in London when she was in seventh grade and she moved back when she was in eighth grade during Christmas break. She then traveled the world and did go to school in Albuquerque for freshman year. Then she came back to London attended her sophomore year with us. Her dad got a new job in New York and now she is attending her junior year here. Annie was living in London when she found out. So now here she is back with her dad and going to Westcheaster with Livi and I.

I nudged Annie and she got the feeling that she should be nice for my sake. So then Annie faked smiled to them. Annie actually smiled to Kirsten, a real smile.

"Well" I started to say interrupting the silence, "we have to go sit down so I guess we'll see you guys later."

"Ya totally" Alicia beamed. I lifted one of my eyebrows but then smiled. Livi, Annie, and I walked past them to sit next to eachother.

Then the teacher came in. Her name was Ms. Wies. Her blond hair was a bob cut. Her bright blue eyes sparkled her whole image. She looked like a normal teacher. Her smiled just warmed the whole room. The room got silent and there were scraping of chairs so people could sit.

The period went by. Then Annie, Livi, and I had to separate for second period. I went in my ap class and sat down all alone. My fingers tapped the desk. Tappig was passing time for me. I then saw a figure standing next to me. I looked up and automatically grunted.

"Mind if I take this spot, Massie" Derrick asked.

I winced at my name. He hasn't said my name since four days ago. I was still not used to of him saying my name. I just shook my head and let him sit. I thought I was going to sit in peace but he decided to talk.

"Why did you change from" he started to say.

"From what, a bitch" I finished and snarled at him.

He looked away. I could tell he regreated saying that in the first place.

"Yeah, that" he finally answered quietly.

I looked at him in a murderours face. He looked like he was sorry he said that but there he goes again. He practally called me that again. I rolled my eyes not wanting to talk to him.

"Like why did you change your appearance, why did you change your personality?"

I then glared at Derrick some more. I then turned to Derrick and answered his so called 'I'm so sorry face.' look, "I wanted a fresh start, a new beginning."

He nodded his head. I turned back to face the front again. Then I heard a murmur of people. I couldn't help but easedrop because I heard my name.

"So the rumors are true" someone whispered. Obviously that person is not good at whispering.

"Ya, I heard she is with two other girls" another voice said.

"Oh and look over there" one said. I knew they were looking over at Derrick and me. The same person continued on, "she's already having people memorized over her. "

"What a fake" I heard the voice that couldn't whisper quietly again.

"I can't believe she's back" the voice that told the other two about Livi, Annie, and me.

"Great we get to have the thinks she's so mighty bitch back" the voice that pointed Derrick and me out said.

I turned back to them finally. I was about to get up and punch them in the face but Derrick stopped me. He could tell I was listening to their conversation. By his reaction I knew he was listening too. He shook his head and I sighed. I sat back down but I was glaring at the three people.

"Don't listen to what people say" Derrick whispered to my ear.

I rolled my eyes. Then I turned my attention to the teacher who finally got everyone to be quiet. The period went by slowly. Finally what felt like years the bell finally ranged. I quickly got out of my seat and out the door. I was so glad when I saw Livi and Annie waiting for me outside the door. I smiled at them and we started to walk to our next class.

Third and fourth period went by fast since I had Livi and Annie. Then we had to separate again. I went to my chemistry class. I then saw Derrick walking towards me. There was no way he was in this class. Yet I was right, he walked right towards the door until he spotted me walking in too. He smiled at me and opened the door. He motioned me to go in first. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the back.

The same thing happen to me again. All day people were talking about me, not a nice talking about me or jealousy like when I was here before. It was getting really tiring for me.

Then I just lost it when I heard someone say, "that bitch should just go bak to London or die."

I was getting up but Derrick pulled me down. I glared at him. Who does he think he is. I turned my head towards the person who just said the comment. I was glaring and making a murderous face.

"Let it go. Just be calm, it's alright" Derrick suddenly said.

I faced Derrick again and glared at him more. Does he think he control me. He had no idea what he got his self into. He think I haven't changed, oh I have alright.

I then turned back to the front. The class was boring. I had no friends besides Kristen and she was sitting in the front. She was still the same, always listening and being a dork as always but that's why I loved her as a sister.

Class blew by thank the worlds. I quickly scrambled by Derrick. Luckily I had lunch right now so I can avoid him. I went out the door and saw Livi and Annie waiting for me again. My smiled re-appeared again.

Somehow all three of us ended up in the Cafeteria. I scanned the room if I could see anybody I knew. There were some old faces I reconized and some new face I didn't know. When I got in the cafeteria everyone stopped talking and looked at me. People were whispering and pointing their fingers at me. Really pointing, this is so not high school like. Who do they think they are, middle schoolers? Even middle schoolers don't do this.

I just ignored everyone and held my head up high. I walked to an empty table in the far north of the room. Livi and Annie walked right by my side. Livi was smiling the whole time but Annie was glaring. Soon we began eating and everyone went to their normal routine. It's not like it's only our first day, it's everyone's first day.

Livi, Annie, and I were in the middle of eating when Alicia and the other girls came. I pulled a fake smile on and faced them.

So I'm guessing Alicia is the alpha, good for her. She always wanted to be the alpha, she got her wish. I hope she was taking good care of the girls.

"So Mass, we want to invite you and your friends to a welcome back to hell party tonight" she said and smiled. "It's only for seniors but we got invited and Skye said we could invite three other people, you in?"

I raised one of my eyebrows. Really they want to throw a party about school starting and they think it's bad. They don't even know how this year will turn out. For all I could know it could go well. Chances are though that it might not.

Alicia knew what I was going to say. I was about to say no but she interrupted me. "Please Mass, everyone is coming, and when I mean everyone, I mean LBR'S from seniors are all going."

I kind of chuckled to myself. LBR, she's still calling people that. I kind of missed her saying those mean things. I missed her gossip whine. I just missed everyone but I needed to change so I decided to try and forget everyone from my past. Now it seems like it's haunting me.

I thought about the party. It would be nice to go to a party. I have never been to a party besides a small get together. After all Livi, Annie, and I got invited on our first day here. That was nice. At least I knew Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen wanted to be my friend still.

Then again, I don't want Alicia to win. What was happening to me. Am I going back to my old self. I don't want to. I just don't want to go to a party. I never really knew what a party is like. Sure my other friends always went but i never did. Kate would throw a party but I never went. Kate, Moni, Livi, Annie, and I got invited to parties. They would always go but i wouldnt. I never wanted to party. Just Kate, Moni, Livi, and Annie only partied. They would always tell me how fun paries were. Kate always rubbed in in my face. She even told me she got drunk three times and she was a freshmen when she first got drunk. The other two times she was a sophomore.

I snapped back to reality. I looked at Livi and Annie. Livi was bobbing her head up and down. Usually she's a goody toush-toush but she loves to party. It's kind of ironic though. Even though she's a goody toush-toush she loves to party. I looked at a glaring shaking head no face from Annie. I could tell she really does not like them. She barely knew them. Sure maybe I should have told her all the things I told her about Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen. Annie holds grudges really good. Sometimes it can be great sometimes it can just ruin everything.

I looked at Alicia again. My mind was made up. "I'll call you tonight if we're going" I said then got up. Livi and Annie followed right behind me.

Livi, Annie, and I have free time now. All three of us decided to go check out the school. We didn't actually get to go around the whole building during our orientation.

We were about to go outside the cafeteria when someone got pushed into me and probably "accidentally" dumped the tray on me. I looked up and it was the girl from my second period class. She was one of the girls who talked about me. She was the girl who was talking trash about Derrick and I. She was the one who called me a bitch. The girl tried to look sorry but I could tell there was a hint of pride and joy.

"Oh my godsh, I am so so sorry" she faked gushed looking fake sorry.

I smirked back obviously noticing she wasn't sorry. She could tell I wasn't falling for her tray on me story. I answered back still trying to be calm. "It's fine, I always wanted someone to drop a tray on me on my first day" I faked laughed and smiled to her. "Now will you exuse me and let me through. I have to go and see if I have anything I could change that I put in my locker" I said to her and pushed her to the side. I walked out of the cafeteria wiping my tears off.

I quickly ran to my locker and checked if my duffel bag was in their. I took it out to see if I was smart enough to bring back up clothes. I then smiled at what I saw. I just needed to change my pants and shirt. I have a sweat shirt that I could half way zip up my cami and I have white denim shorts. I ran with my clothes to the bathroom to change. I was glad I was alone. It will give me time to think. I needed to be on my own for right now at the time.

I went in the library. It was huge. There were two balconies, one on each side. It was way awesome I can't even describe it. The libary had three rooms. All closed and dark. My guess though is that they were study rooms.

I then saw a window. It looked out to the front of the school building. The scenery was absolutely wonderfully beautiful. I reached behind me. Then I realized that my phone wasn't in my back pocket, I dot even have a phone anymore. I need to get a new one. Sliding my feet down and making my butt hit the carpet in the gargantuan library.

I began to think. Thinking about my past. How Derrick used to get my stomache to ache all the time. How Cam used to be my side crush. I laughed at the part were I remembered that I tried to break Claire and him off. Then I wondered about Landon. How is he doing? Does he know I'm back?

I stopped thinking when someone slid down next to me. I looked up and saw who it was. I rolled my eyes. I wanted peace and quiet and I wanted to be alone. Why is Derrick always here? Why is he always following me?

"Why are you sitting next to me. I want to be alone" I began to say.

"It looked like you needed someone" he replied smiling to me.

"No I don't, you don't have to be here for me. I don't want you to be here for me" I raised my voice.

He widened his eyes in shock. He didn't know what to say. He was about to say something but I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Just leave me alone, okay" I said then left him there just sitting and beig shocked.

I was walking around the halls. I went outside to the field, the soccer field. I smiled when I saw Kristen running. She looks happy playing soccer. Then she saw me and waved me over to her. I slowly walked to her and smiled.

"Hey Mass!"

"Hey, so is this soccer tryout" I asked curiously.

She just laughed and shook her head. "No, a few girls and I are just practicing. They are tonight, after school with the boys" she beamed.

I nodded my head at the information. She looked at me strangely. Did she think that I want to try out. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she knew now.

"Are you coming" she asked suddenly. "Are you going to watch me tryout?"

"I guess you can say that" I said and shrugged my shoulders. Then I walked off.

I needed to find Livi and Annie and tell them about soccer tryouts. I went in the building again. How am I suppose to find Livi and Annie in this colossal school? After awhile I decided to stop looking for them, it was hopeless. I went to my locker to put away all my books.

When I opened my locker I heard two loud shreaks coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Livi and Annie walking up to me. I sighed in relief, I finally found them.

"Hey" I said casually and smiled.

"Where were you, we spent most of our free time looking for you, free time is over in five minutes" Annie said glaring at me. What is her problem glaring at people today.

I decided to do my signature 'lame combacks.' "Annie are you getting your period?"

She looked confused. She didn't know what to say. Then she shook her head slowly.

"Then why are you giving me additude" I said.

She raised one eyebrow and looked at me. She couldn't help but laugh though. Well that means she got my joke and she's not mad.

"One of your comebacks huh" she asked. I nodded my head and laughed with her.

Then we stopped laughing when someone tapped my shoulder. I thought it was Derrick but it wasn't. When I turned around to face a messy black hair guy with dreamy blue-green eyes I widened my eyes. He hasn't really changed, I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey I was wondering if" he then stopped saying what he was going to say.

My heart dropped, he forgot who I was. His dreamy blue-green eyes shaped into hazel green. I smiled when I remembered his eyes sometimes change colors.

"You don't remember me" I asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, am I suppose to know you?"

"I would have thought you would have" I said sadly. Then I looked up into his eyes.

He widened his eyes suddenly. "Massie?"

So he did remember me. I nodded my head slowly. He just laughed then smiled. He then hugged me. I couldn't help but hug him. I missed him alot. When we kind of broke up we said we'd keep in touch. We didn't really, that's what people always say and it never happens.

"Massie it's so good to see you" he said when we stopped hugging.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too" I said smiling up at him.

I noticed Livi and Annie standing there awkwardly. I then turned to Landon again and introduced Livi and Annie to him.

Livi smiled happily and Annie actually shook his hand. Was she warming up to this guy already?

"So are you going to the welcome back to "hell" party" I asked empathizing the word hell.

"Yes, I'm a senior, all seniors are going" he said smiling then he looked at me confused.

"Aren't you a junior?"

I nodded my head. I explained how Livi, Annie, and I got invited. He then smiled.

"Then are you going?"

"I don't really know. Livi wants to go, Annie doesn't really."

"Hey Mass, we're going to our next class, see you in there" Livi suddenly said. Then she and Annie walked away.

I turned back to Landon. We were smiling at eachother. Then he laughed.

"So what do you want to do then. I don't care what Livi and Annie want to do, I want to know what you think about going?"

I laughed at why he laughed then. I remembered why I we t out with him. He made me forget about everything. He lightened my world.

"I don't know" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Well let me know" he said smiling.

He stepped alittle closer to me. I felt my skin shiver when he touched my hand. He was leaning down to me but I stopped him. I stepped back a little.

"I'm sorry" I said laughing nervously.

"No, No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I don't know what I was thinking"

"Umm, yeah, well I have to go" I said then walked off to my next class. I made it on time just when the bell ringed. I quickly looked for Livi and Annie. When I found them I quickly walked over and sat next to Annie.

"What happen" Annie leaned over to me in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered back.

The day flew by fast. When the bell ringed Annie and I said bye to Livi. Apparently she didn't want to tryout for soccer. She wanted to do some other kind of sport. She got in the car where my mom was parked. Annie and I walked on the field. We walked on the field talking about what happen with Landon and I.

We set our duffel bag down on the bleachers and waited until the coach called everyone down on the field. My heart was pounding. I wanted to get on varsity team and show Derrick that I really can play soccer. When Annie and I reached the field the coach started to explain how te tryout would go.

The coach would call our names and we would do the things they would ask for. Then we would have to kick the soccer ball into the goal where the best goalie will try and block. Guess who the goalie was for the tryout, Derrick. Joy he's goning to have fun trying to block my shots.

The coach kicked us off the field then and we would have to wait until the last person is done. After the last person, the coach would tell us who made it on, what position, and what team we play on.

The coach went in order of who signed up when. Of course Annie and I would be last. Annie and I sat on the bleachers watching everyone tryout. When Kristen was called she saw Annie and I and waved to us.

Annie and I smiled and waved back. When Kristen wa on the field Annie turned to me.

"You didn't tell her you were trying out did you" she asked not surprised.

I shook my head slowly. Then I answered, "she will find out soon enough."

Annie shook her head and laughed. She turned back on the field and whatched what Kristen was suppose to do. Kristen was prodigious, she was so going to make it to varsity.

When Kristen was done the coach told her something and Kristen just smiled. She shook the coaches hand and smiled. Kristen went straight towards us after she shook the coaches hand.

She sat down right next to me. She had a big smile on. She then turned right to me.

"Guess what guys?"

"You made it to varsity" I said. It was totally obvious. She was really good. There must have been something wrong with the coach if she didn't put Kristen on.

She bobbed her head up and down. I could tell she was really excited. I would be if the coach said to me right away that I was put on the varsity team.

I hugged Kristen then. I was so proud of her.

"So you came to see me tryout" She smiled.

"You can say that" I said while staring at Derrick.

He just slightly smiled of what I said. Can he hear me? Then Kristen followed my gazed and laughed.

"You like Derrick again" she asked smiling.

"No, I'm mad at him right now" I said turning back to Kristen.

She raised one eyebrows but she let go of the conversation.

"So how come you changed your hair?"

"I don't know, I wanted a new me I guess. Do you like it?"

She nodded her head. It was silent then I broke it.

"So are you going to the party tonight" I asked Kristen.

"Yeah, but I'm not drinking. I'm going to be the designated driver. Have you made up your mind?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I turned to Annie and looked at her. "Do you want to go?"

She thought for a little bit then answered back. "I guess, but if I make varsity I won't be drinking, which is a possible yes I'm drinking."

I looked at Annie. I never really seen her drink before. Then I answered back, "Annie don't sell your self short, you probably will make it."

Then the coach called Annie. Annie looked at us and answered, "well we'll see right now" she smiled then ran down to the field.

I watched Annie do the things she was suppose to do. She was amazing. When she was done the coach smiled to her. Then the coach called my name. My heart was pounding, I walked down the bleachers and onto the field. I could tell everyone was staring at me. They were all surprised.

"Alright, Massie show us how to dribble" the coach said then blew her whistle.

I dribbled for five mintues and I was not sweating. The coach smiled then told me to do as many tricks I could. I did as many as I could. I then couldn't do anymore so I stopped and faced the coach. Her smile was wider then before. Then she had me faced Derrick. He was smirking at me. He really think I am not good at soccer. Well I'll show him.

I kicked the soccer ball really hard. Before he knew it, the soccer ball was in the net and he stood there shocked. I smirked at him.

I turned to the coach and she beamed at me. She blew her whistle and told me to shoot two more. I made all of my shots. I smirked at Derrick more. He stood there shock. I turned to the coach. She was smiling wider than ever. She blew her whistle and motioned me to go over to her. I walked towards her. My heart was pounding frantically than ever. What was she going to say?

"I hope you don't have any plans starting on Monday" she said smiling to me. "You better bring that kind of additude towards your variety team."

I widened my eyes in shock. I made it to varsity. I smiled to her. I shook her hand and walked towards the bleacher. I didn't want people to think that I was better than everyone. I want then to think of me as a person who trys.

I walked up the steps towards Annie and Kristen. Annie smiled at me and Kristen hung her mouth open wide. I rolled my eyes. She probably thinks I'm weird for trying out. She wouldn't suspected me to love soccer.

"Jezz Kristen, it's not like you didn't make it" I said laughing.

She then closed her mouth and laughed with me. Then Kristen pulled me into a hug. The coach soon blew the whistle again. That was the cue for everyone to go back down to the field.

The coach told us what team we were on. I was so excited that Annie made it to varsity too. Even more, Kristen's the captain and so is this other girl. She's a senior though so it makes sense. Annie and Kristen both squeased my hand when they heard I made it to varsity. Everyone congraduated everyone who made it to varisty.

"Alright I'll see everyone on Monday and congradualations everyone. Now get off so the boys can tryout" the coach said. Everyone laughed and got off the field.

As Annie, Kristen, and I started to walk, Landon stopped us.

"Massie, I didn't know you played soccer" he said surprised.

"So I have been told" I said smiling to him. "Well, will you exuse us, we have a party to go to" I said and smiled.

He flashed me a smile. Then he answered back, "so you're going, can't wait to see you" he said then walked off.

"Can't wait" I mumbled sarcastically.

Kristen and Annie both looked at me. I turned bright red of what they heard me say. I guess I can't be quiet either.

"So what's your deal with him" Kristen eyed me.

I just shrugged. They both looked at me then rolled their eyes. We talked for a little bit more. We then heard a honk and we all looked up. Kristen's mom was waiting for her. She quickly got up and got in the car.

Annie and I said bye to Kristen. Annie and I got our duffel bags and waited for my mom to pick us up. A couple of mintues later we got in the car. I sat with Annie in the back so she wouldn't feel alone.

"So, how was tryouts" my mom asked.

Annie and I looked at eachother. We stared smiling then kept a straight face on.

"It was horrible" I started to say.

"What, you guys didn't make it" she said sadly.

"It was horrible for the other people because we made it varsity" Annie finished.

"Get out, really? Both of you" she gushed.

We both nodded our heads and laughed. My mom joined with us.

"Oh, Massie, I hope you like touch phones because I got you a new IPhone" my mom said. I smiled at her. The things she does for me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So other then making it to varsity, how was your first day at school?"

"Well people found out who I was, they talked about me, Annie, Livi, and I got invited to a senior party and that's basically it" I said.

"Oh I think you should go to the party" she gushed.

"Mom, your seriously going to let me go, where there's alcohol" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

"Honey, your only young once" she smiled through the mirror. "Might as well live the life to the fullest."

"Well I don't know, what do you want to do" I turned to Annie.

"Well I'm going to be one of the designated drivers like Kristen. Plus like your mom said, we only live young once, might as well live it."

I smiled then nodded my head. When we stopped in front of my house I reached back to get my phone out. Then I relized I still didn't have a phone, well not with me.

"Annie we have to go across the street to Claire's. Come on" I said.

I got out of the car with Annie and walked across the street to ring the doorbell of Claire's house. Then a women open the door. Her eyes went wide, she then grabbed me for a hug. I laughed and hugged Claire's mom back. **(2.)**

"Oh Massie it's so good to finally see you again" she gushed when she let go of me.

I laughed and nodded my head. "Umm, is Claire here?"

"Oh yes, come in, come in" she gestured us in then asked "and who is this" she said looking at Annie.

"Oh this is Annie. Annie is living with her dad. They came from London. I have a friend whose living with me, Livi, but she's not with me." I said and pointed to Annie. Annie smiled at Claire's mom.

We walked in the living room. I smiled when I saw a picture of Claire and I.

"Claire is upstairs with Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen" Claire's mom said. "Her door is the one to the right when you reach the second floor. Then she left to go in the kitchen.

We then started to walk up the stairs. When we reached Claire's door I nudged Annie to knock. She rolled her eyes and knocked politely. Claire opened her door and smiled when she saw us.

Claire let us in. When we stepped in Alicia was standing up smiling. Claire's room was medium size. Not big but not small. Her walls were blue and green. Her queen size bed was to her window. Her desk was right next to her bed. I then turned to Claire. I smiled at her.

"Nice place."

She laughed and smiled. "Thanks."

"So? Yes or no" Alicia finally asked.

"Are there going to be alcohol" I asked already knowing my answer.

She nodded her head then answered, "duh what's a party without drinking."

"You drink" I asked shocked.

She didn't answere for a while. What was that suppose to be. Then Alicia finally shook her head no. I sighed in relief. I turned to Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

"No way, alcohol make you gain pounds" Dylan said. I smiled, still her obsession with her thinking she's fat.

I turned to Claire. She stared at me shocked. "Mass you know me, I don't do that kind of stuff. Plus, it wouldn't look good in the tabloids" she said. Oh that's right, Claire is this big movie star. She is just taking a break for school right now. She'll probably go back soon. **(1.)**

I smiled. That is true, Claire is a goody toush-toush. I looked at Kristen and she just laughed.

"Massie you know that if you drink you'll get kick off the soccer team. In plus, I would be setting a bad example for the soccer team. I'm so not drinking. I'm designated driver, remember" she chuckled.

"Well then, what time is the party?"

"At eight" Alicia smiled. "You know where Skye lives right? Oh and also bring your swim suit."

I nodded my head. She then beamed at Annie and I. We just look at eachother and made a face as in 'wow what did we get into' look.

"Well we'll see you guys at the party but we need to get ready then" I said to them.

They all smiled up at me. I was about to walk off but Alicia stopped Annie and I.

"By the way, the soccer guys are going."

I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face Alicia smiling. I don't think I want to go now since Derrick will be there.

"Umm, I don't know if we're going now" I said slowly.

"Oh come on Mass, you never been to a real party, your a junior, live life, like your mom said" Annie whined.

"Annie, I don't know though. I just don't want to be kicked off the team already."

"Your going and I am making sure of that" Annie said in a command voice. "See you guys there" Annie told Alicia.

Soon we were telling Livi everything. She just got so excited that she jumped in the air. For a goody toush-toush she loves to party. I guess you wouldn't call her a goody toush-toush.

Livi and Annie were already ready and it was 7:30. I wasn't even close of being done since I was helping them. Now it was my turn, all I'm going to wear is a blue solid Riley Spring Slum tank top with a hodded plaid button up sweatshirt. I am going to wear my Olivia red Sateen shorts with my Madden Girl Barrier Sandal. I lightly put on mascara. I didn't put my silver circlet on, I'm afraid that I might lose it. My hair was already curly so I didn't need to curl it more.

Under my clothes I had a bikini. A multi color one. My top was a Ruched Bandeau. It was not strapless but the tie went over my neck. My bottom was a Tunnel Pant. So I guess I'm ready to go to the party. It's now or never, after all my mom is right, live life while we can. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

The time was 8:10 when we all finished getting ready. Livi and Annie wanted to look perfect, well mostly Livi did. Annie didn't really mind since she was a designated driver.

Annie looked at her designer watch. Then she looked up at us and widened her eyes.

"Guys we're 10 minutes late."

"Oh relax, everyone is always late to parties, more people will show up after us" I said rolling my eyes.

Annie can sometimes be paranoid with time. She can never be late or she'll hyperventilate. Sometimes I wonder about her. I don't think she's never been late to anything.

"Come on" Annie said.

Since Livi and I don't have our drivers license, neither of us can drive. Annie can though, since she came here in the summer, she got to take drivers Ed and manage to pass before going back for sophomore year in London. Annie is one of the people who are older but not older as in people think she didn't pass a grade.

Annie went in the drivers side and I went in the passenger. Livi was in the back all hyper and ready to party. It took about 15 minutes to get to Skye's house because I kind of forgot where she lived. When we did find her house we stopped and looked out the window.

**Alright I hoped you guys liked it... I'll update when I at least get 10 reviews...**

**What do you guys think though?**

**(1.) I turned to Claire. She stared at me shocked. "Mass you know me, I don't do that kind of stuff. Plus, it wouldn't look good in the tabloids" she said. Oh that's right, Claire is this big movie star. She is just taking a break for school right now. She'll probably go back soon. _(1. my comment) So Claire went back into acting again... later on in the story, I guess it's important that she's back at acting because it causes problems with her and everyone else_**

**_(2.) _I got out of the car with Annie and walked across the street to ring the doorbell of Claire's house. Then a women open the door. Her eyes went wide, she then grabbed me for a hug. I laughed and hugged Claire's mom back. _(2. my comment) So the women is Claire's mom. Let's just say Claire told Judy (Claire's mom... in case you guys forgot her name) about Massie and all that._**

**Disclaimer! Some are mine.. mostly all Lisa Harrison! More Reviews please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the Rules

**DISCLAIMER! ALMOST ALL RIGHTS GOES TO LISA HARRISON!**

**Here we go with chapter 5.**

_**Everything Isn't Always About You!**_

**CH 5! MASSIE  
**

There were a bunch of seniors here. Her front lawn was covered with seniors. Livi, Annie, and I all looked at each other. We were all thinking now or never. You can't back down now. So all of us got out of the car and went inside. There were a lot of people here then I expected.

Livi went to the drinking table right away. Annie and I just laughed at how desperate she was about drinking. She came back with a half empty cup.

"You already dranked that much and we only been here for about three minutes, wow" Annie said to Livi. Livi just shrugged her shoulders.

Annie rolled her eyes and wandered off. I had no one to hangout really. Livi was already buzz, soon enough she's going to be drunk. Annie went somewhere I don't know.

I awkwardly moved my way to the couch. I just sat there tapping my fingers to my legs. I felt so out of it, I feel like a loner.

"Massie" a voice said confused.

I knew that voice right away. He can not leave me alone. I want him to. He just wants to annoy.

Derrick sat right by me in the couch when I looked up. Not a smart move for me but I couldn't help it.

"Can I help you" I asked to him annoyed.

"Yeah, why are you sitting here alone?"

"I have nothing better to do" I said in an obvious tone.

"Do you need company" he asked.

"No! I don't need your company, never did, never want to" I practically yelled at him. I then ran out, after of what I said I somewhat felt a little bad.

I left him shock. I just needed to go home. I never really wanted to come here. Now that I have a phone, I got it out and called my home phone.

"Hello" a man voice came on after the third ring.

"Jared" I asked happily and confused.

"Massie" he suddenly asked.

"What are you doing back at home" I asked confused.

"They don't need me for a couple of days from now."

I started laughing in relief. He's not going to leave until a few days. Not a lot but beats never seeing him. That means at least I have some time with him.

"Oh god, that is so good" I practically yelled.

"Yeah it is" he said chuckling. "So how come you called. Your mom said you were at a party."

"That's why I called. I don't belong at this party" I sighed.

"Massie, at least try to have fun" he sighed then hung up.

I stared at my phone shocked. He hung up on me. What if I don't want to have fun? I actually don't want to, I want to go home. Well there was no choice then just go back into the house.

I got back in and headed for the table. I debated whether to pick up a drink. Is this what Jared was talking about, try to have fun. I was about to walk away until a voice behind me talked.

"Figured you'd walk away" a random voice said.

"What do you mean" I asked not caring who I was talking to.

"I mean I knew you'd walk away. You're too much of a goody toush-toush" he replied.

"I don't know who you are but I bet you don't know me to say that so you know what, excuse me" I said trying to push him out of the way.

"I knew you couldn't handle to drink, you amature whimp" he called to me.

I stopped dead in my track. No one calls me an amature wimp. Especially someone I don't know. I walked back to him an picked up te plastic red cup. I put the cup in his face than down to my lips. I gulped it down once.

It was strong. That's the only thing I could tell from that drink. When I saw his face, he was smiling, a creepy grin.

"Drink another" he asked.

I glared at him. I definitely don't want him to call me a wimp so I picked up the same cup and filled it up with some alcohol drink.

I gulped down that drink. Now I was beginning to like this drink. He smiled even more when I saw his face.

"Want to have a competition?"

"Hell yes" I practically screamed. There's no way he is going to think I'm an amature wimp now.

DERRICK! (only for a little bit)

I was at the party looking for Cam. He said he was coming. I don't want to look like a loser and be a lone. I did see Massie earlier, like and hour ago. She obviously didnt want me to talk to her. She actually changed quiet a lot. I couldn't find Cam so I went back inside.

The house was filled with people dancing, dirty dancing for that fact. Then again most of the people dancing were drunk. As I looked around the house, almost everyone was drunk.

I pushed past some people. I walked past where the drinks were. I couldn't see what was going on but there was a crowd. I decided to check out what it was about. I pushed people so I could see what was going on. I widened my eyes as I saw her having so many drinks with a guy.

"She won" I heard a person say.

"What is she doing" I heard another person say.

All the people surrounding Massie were not drunk. They were around Massie and some kid I didn't even know.

"Massie" I said unbelieving of what I was seeing.

"Hey Derrickkk" she said throwing her hands up in the air while slurring my name.

"What are you doing" I asked her even though I knew exactly what she was doing.

"Having a drinkkkkingggg connnntestttt" she slurred again. "I thinkkkk I wonnnn thoughhh."

We both looked down at the guy. He was passed out on the floor. His sandy blond hair was in his face but I could tell he was drooling.

"Come on, I'm taking you home" I said to her.

"No, I wannnttt to stayyy" she started saying. Then she looked at the dance floor and smiled mischievously. "Lets dance."

As much as I would love to dance with Massie I still had to turn down the offer. She was way drunk. She had like probably a hundred drinks by now since she won. It does take a while to get drunk with vodka and the guy was passed out. I heard there was a guy, a new guy and he looked just like he was describe and they said he party's really good. So I'm guessing Massie was way drunk and she probably does not know what in the hell she is talking about.

"Lets go home" I looked at her more seriously this time.

It looked like she wasn't drunk and she was registration what I said. She looked at me confused. Maybe she's not that drunk. **(1.)**

I took her hands and she gladly accepted it. I walked her towards the door and she kind of staggered. I kept a hold of her. When we were going towards the door I saw Dempsey leading Kristen upstairs. Well looks like Kristen got drunk. I heard that she wasn't going to drink and be the designated driver. Oh well, not my problem right now, my problem is Massie.

We got to the door and went out. The front yard was completely empty. It was silent, just some crickets chirping and some cars honking at each other and that was it. I led Massie to my car.

I decided to take her to my house since Massie might get in trouble, I don't want her in trouble. When I parked my car, I looked over at her and she was sleeping. I sighed and got out of the car. I walked over to the passengers side and carried her in my house. I carried her bridal style going in my house and going upstairs. My parents weren't home, they were on a honeymoon because two days ago was their anniversary. My sister wasn't home because she's in college.

I opened my door and set Massie down standing. She sighed, then she covered her mouth but it was too late. She puked all over herself and on the floor. I cringed back but didn't hesitate on helping her. We stepped around the puke and went in the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet again and puked. This time I took her hair back so it wasn't in her face. Massie then sighed and right there and then, she fell asleep.

"Amazing" I murmured to myself and chuckled. I got up and grabbed the longest baggy shirt I could find. I put my shirt over her dress then I unzipped her dress. I put her high heels over by my chair. I put her dress in the washing machine. I went upstairs again and put Massie in my bed. I first woke her up and gave her water. That should help a little bit with her hangover she's going to have tomorrow. When she was done drinking the water she fell asleep again. I took my shorts and went to the couch. I had my pillow and a blanket on the couch. I watched t.v. until her dress was done and dry. I went back upstairs and put it on the edge of my chair.

Down the stairs I go again. I watched a little bit more of t.v. but it was already one in the morning so I decided to go asleep.

I woke up to a screaming girlish scream. I woke up suddenly and while waking up, I fell off the couch. I then looked around my surroundings and was wondering why am I on the couch. Then I remembered about the Massie incident. I ran upstairs to my room. I got my door and opened it up. When Massie heard me open the door she began to panick. She looked around her surrounding then to me. Massie definitely looked really confused.

I then began to explain what happen her last night. I thought she would calm down and not look scared but she was worse. That can't be right, I thought she knew what she was doing.

Massie soon then sat up and got out of my bed. She began pacing around talking to herself. I only caught drinking and never. Hold on, she's pacing, talking to herself. She has never drinked before. This surprise me, I would have thought she would of drinked before. Massie looked kind of like a type of person who drinks. I want to ask her if she does, I'm pretty sure she never has.

"Hold on Massie, have you drinked before" I asked already knowing the answer.

She stopped pacing and looked at me. She widened her eyes at me.

"I'm so asking my mom if we can move" and with that she started to pace again.

Ten minutes later I walked upstairs again and saw Massie still pacing. During the time I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I walked upstairs again and saw Massie still pacing. I walked towards her. I put my hands over her wrist and made her stop pacing like a maniac.

"Massie, stop."

She looked down at my hands that was holding her wrist. Massie yanked my hand away. She looked down but realized something.

"Where is my dress?"

I turned around and pointed to her dress. She walked over and grabbed it. Massie then went to the bathroom and closed the door.

I sighed and sat in my couch. I waited until she came out. In the mean time I started kicking my soccer ball around. I heard the bathroom door open again. I looked up and Massie was staring at me.

"What" I asked confused.

She just shrugged realizing she was staring at me. I grinned, was she checking me out? I mean, who could blame her. I don't have a shirt on.

MASSIE!

When I woke up I was really confused and my head hurt. A lot. I looked around my surrounding and realized I wasn't in my room. Where am I? I began screaming. Did I get kidnapped or what?

I stopped screaming when the door opened up. Derrick looked at me really confused. Why am I in Derrick's room. Seriously what happen last night?

Derrick then explained what happen last night. Apparently I dranked a lot of alcohol. I started to get scared. I got up and paced around the room talking to myself.

I have never in my life got drunk, ever! I never even took a sip of alcohol in my life. What is wrong with me! It doesn't sound like me, having a drinking contest with someone I didn't even know.

I then got stopped by Derrick saying, "hold on Massie, have you drinked before?"

Was I thinking out loud? How did he know, was I that obvious. He looked at me as in wow. What was that suppose to mean? Did he think I drinked before? Did he think that I'm that kind of girl, who drinks a lot and party's then wake up pretending nothing happen.

I glared at him and avoided his question. I said, "I'm so asking my mom if we can move."

I really do wish we could move. I don't want to live by him or Claire. I then started to pace around again. Am I going to get in trouble? What's going to happen?

I didn't even realize Derrick wasn't in the room until he grabbed my wrist. He stared at me like I was a nutcase.

"Massie, stop."

I looked at him confused. He didn't even realize he had his hands over my wrist. I yanked it away. I looked down embarrass. As I was looking down I saw that he had no shirt on. Please Derrick, get a shirt on. I blushed even more but before I turned completely red I realized something.

"Where is my dress?"

He then turned around and pointed at his chair. I then saw what he was pointing at. My dress was on the edge of his chair. I walked over and grabbed it. I then went to the bathroom to change. When I was done getting dressed I went to the sink. I looked at myself then splashed water on my face. I walked in Derrick's room again to find him kicking his soccer ball with no shirt on. He still didn't have his shirt on, why?

Derrick realized I was staring at him.

"What" he asked looking confused.

He then started to grin mischievously. I think he figured out why I was staring at him.

"You like what you see" he grinned even more.

"No, cocky much" I said to him. He started to laugh.

When he stopped laughing he looked at me. I was staring at him in his eyes. He was staring right back. He stepped a lot closer to me.

"So how was London" he started to say.

"Good" I replied still lost in his eyes. I smiled at him, he returned it back. "How's your life been?"

"Good" he said smiling even wider then before. Derrick was still staring at me when he answered my question.

It got silent again. He started to lean in to me but we got stopped. The door opened and someone started to say something.

I stepped back quickly. Whoa, were we about to kiss? I then looked at Cam and smiled at him. He returned the smile but I could tell he was a little confused. Did he see that we were almost about to kiss.

"Hey Cam" I said as causally as I could.

"Hey" he replied still confused.

It got silent then. The air was filled with awkwardness.

"Well, I better go" I said breaking the awkwardness.

"I'll walk you out" Derrick then started to get up and following me.

"No it's fine, I know my way out" I said to him then went out. I closed the door and walked out. I pretend to go downstairs but I listen to what they were going to say.

I pressed my ear to the door. Cam started to say something.

"What was Massie doing here?"

Derrick then told Cam the story of what happen to me. I rolled my eyes when he said, "she's never drinked before."

"Really" was the replied that Cam said.

Did they really think that I never drinked. They both think I am the kind of girl who drinks a lot. Oh wow, what a mean thing to think, well kind of.

"So, what were you guys going to do" Cam asked.

"Cam, don't be stupid" Derrick replied.

"I know what you guys were doing, I just wanted you saying something along the lines, umm I don't know, we were about to kiss" Cam replied. Then I heard a smuching sound. Was Cam making kissing noises?

"Do you like her again" Cam suddenly stopped making noises and became serious.

"I don't know" Derrick replied. "It's hard to tell. She doesn't want to be friends again with me."

"I think she has something more than friends in her mind" Cam replied back.

I rolled my eyes but listen to what Derrick had to say. "No, I mean, she doesn't want us to be talking or hanging out with each other."

I shrugged my shoulders in a true kind of way. I sighed and decided not to hear anymore. In fact it was kind of getting boring just listening what they say about me. I walked downstairs as quietly as I could. I shut his front door really quiet. The door didn't make a sound so that's good.

I went next door to my house. I opened up and saw Jared looking at me smiling. Why is he smiling so creepy? I just tried to ignore him though. I tried to walk right pass him but he wouldn't let me go.

"What are you doing, Jared" I asked him annoyed.

"I saw you going out of Derrick's house" he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. He was just helping me out" I started to say.

"How was he helping you out" Jared asked suddenly interrupting me.

"I was drunk last night, well that's what Derrick said."

He rolled he eyes and he finally let me go. When I was at the top of the stairs Jared called me.

"Oh by the way, some Landon guy came here this morning at ten and he asked where you were."

I widened my eyes. He asked where I was. That's cute yet kind of creepy but mostly cute. Why was he asking for me though?

"Ok" I replied kind of I got it and somewhat a little confuse.

I decided to go back to bed. My head still hurts. I dranked water before going to bed.

I woke up from my mom. She looked at me and smiled. I groaned and turned over.

"Go away" I mumbled.

She chuckled but said something. "It's dinner, don't you want dinner?"

I sighed but got out of bed. I walked downstairs right behind my mom. I walked into the kitchen where Jared and Livi were waiting for me.

Livi saw me and she smiled brightly to me. My brother didn't notice me until I accidentally brushed him. He looked up and smiled at me then he looked back down. There was some kind of tension in the air and I could feel it. Then I realized why, Livi and Jared with the make-out.

"So where were you yesterday night. You never came home" my mom said starting a conversation.

I knew what she was getting at but I'm just going to play stupid. "I was at a party."

"Honey, I know that. I mean why didn't you come home after. I waited until 12:30, a little bit before when Livi came home but I was too tired to wait for you."

"It's a beautiful Saturday night. Don't you think" I said trying to change the subject.

**Disclaimer! Some are mine.. mostly all Lisa Harrison! More Reviews please!  
**

**(1.) It looked like she wasn't drunk and she was registration what I said. She looked at me confused. Maybe she's not that drunk. _(1. my comment.. so i don't know how the whole alcohol _**

**Will update until I at least get 5 more comments(: I'm going to stop writing if I don't get 5 more.. seems like people are reading my story but won't comment.. either you guys are lazy or you guys just don't like my story so... it's up to you... **


End file.
